


Cecil

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cinquain, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: a poem describing Cecil





	Cecil

**Cecil**

Cecil  
talkative, clueless  
reporting the news, drinking coffee, painting with watercolors  
Science-loving announcer making sense of the town of Night Vale  
The Voice of Night Vale  



End file.
